Ghost of a Smile
by HazBroZ
Summary: "Omg! Holy Hell! This can't be happening!.. It's gotta be a dream!... Ya it's a dream" I panicked.
1. Chapter 1

**(Something I did in my spare time)**  
**Oh and I do not own True Blood or anything associated with it lol**

**Chapter 1**

When mourning the death of a family member in our generations we celebrate their life.

Drinking for me and my brother began early in the morning. A newly bought Texas Mickey of whiskey kept us going throughout the day and well into the night, partying til the early morning.  
Sometimes it's hard to find reality through the pain.

"Sooo... Whose up for shots!" I exclaimed with a drunken smile pasted on my face.

Before I knew it I had downed another three shots. My brain was fuzzy and all I could feel was a numbness seeping through my body. My eyes roaming the ceiling in wonderment, it had come alive. Sparkling like a thousand tiny stars swirling before my eyes.  
I was briefly aware of being called and was suddenly back in the present.  
I glanced at Jesse who seemed to be talking to me.

"What?" I asked slowly

"Is this True Blood any good?"

"Ya it's decent, I lent my first season to Jessica tho." My eyelids half-closed.

" Doesn't matter. Were bored."

I laughed lazily, "Well than, go right ahead."

I found it hard to focus and started to poke fun at what I did recognize.

"Aw, is Eric worried about his daddy" I laughed evilly. "Ugh, he is so stupid. Thinking that Godric can't take care of himself. He's two thousand years old for fuck sakes. And Godric is just going the easy way out of all his troubles."

"Shut up we're trying to watch the show" My brother yelled in annoyance.

"Whatever" I huffed and sat quietly watching the movie, at least what I could focus on.

Tori was lying passed out on the ground so I began poking her in my boredom.  
Suddenly the lights went out.

I gasped, "Ba-Ba-Bum"

Jesse and me were laughing while my brother, Justin, got up and shuffled around for his lighter.  
Flicking his lighter his expression went goofy for minute causing me to break out in laughter.

Tori jolted up, "I'm awake!" she yelled in panic.

Looking around she calmed down when she saw it was just me making all of the noise.

"Morning' sunshine" Jesse giggled at Tori's expression.

Her hair was sticking out in all directions. She looked like the Mad Hatter or something out of a Doctor Suess book.  
She glanced around carefully before dropping back onto the floor.  
Just as I was about to laugh really loud to wake Tori up again a bright light, brighter than any light I'd ever seen, blinded me and I suddenly felt like I was weightless. As if I was having an out of body experience.

I hit the ground, hard. My butt aching from fall. My eyes were tightly shut.  
I put a hand down on the cold hard ground to steady myself.  
Wait a second, I thought, when did we get tiles on the floor.  
Opening my eyes I looked at the floor in puzzlement.

"Where did our carpet go?" my face fell into a frown.

"Ahem" Someone cleared their throat.

I glanced up briefly, "Do you know where..."

My eyes shot back up to the strangers face. My mouth fell open and my eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Miss, are you alright?" His silky voice caressing my ear drums sending a shock through my body down to my very core.

Godric from True Blood was standing right before my eyes!

"Um- Carpet?.."

"Omg! Holy Hell! This can't be happening!.. It's gotta be a dream!... Ya it's a dream" I panicked. My hyperventilating slowed a bit, calming me.

What was I thinking of course this is a dream. A very vivid dream, most likely induced by the exceedingly amount of alcohol I had drunk.  
I begin to laugh so hard that there are tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Miss? Miss are you alright?" He repeated.

His soft voice made me shiver in heat. He lightly held my elbows in concern.

I looked into his dark eyes, shinning out against his pale skin. They spoke of intelligence and great history, just like I had imagined. But they seemed clouded with sadness.  
I always believed that you could tell who a person was by their eyes and looking into his eyes made me want to cry out in pain.

When I'd watched True Blood I'd always wondered why the hell Godric killed himself, sure he wanted to change the world and all that, but i think more than anything he was lonely. He had nothing left for him. I really don't think anything would have kept him alive.

My eyes brimmed with tears and I shot forward. My mouth met his and I began to kiss him passionately, nipping his bottom lip.  
I groaned in disappointment as i was jerked away. My teeth cutting into his lip.

It lasted only seconds but even then I seemed out of breath. My heart thumping fast and irregular.

"Ow!" I had forgotten my recent fall. I must have bruised it because it hurts like a bitch.

Going onto my knees I rubbed my butt in pain.

Glancing up I noticed Godric had retreated a few feet away and gave me a cautious look as if he didn't know what to expect of me.  
I laughed, thinking I should be wary of him not the other way around.

"You don't seem surprised. Is a girl falling from nowhere an everyday occurrence?

His expression remained neutral.

"Not usually, no. Is kissing vampires yours?"

My face split into a grin.

"Ha. Touch ."

A ghost of a smile touched his lips.

"I'm Melissa", I smile shyly.

He begins to take in my appearance. His eyes widen before narrowing slightly as he eyed my figure.

"Tell me Melissa. Must your God see fit to torture me by sending one of his own to further my agony."

One of my eyebrows raises above the other in confusion. I glance down and my mouth dropped open in wonder. My skinny jeans and bench sweater were replaced with a silky white dress that fell in a pool at my feet. The fabric seemed to be made of the thinnest material. I felt as if I were wearing lingerie. "You think I'm a-an.."

I stare at him wide eyed, before bursting in hysterical laughter.

His expression turned into one of annoyance. A feature which I had never seen displayed on his face only made me laugh that much more.  
In a flash he was standing before me. I gasped slightly startled.  
I searched his eyes finding no amusement.

Gulping slightly I leaned by his ear, my lips slightly brushing his lobe.  
"I'm no Angel" I whispered.

I stepped back but was held by hand as strong as steel.  
I stood still as he leaned down pressing his mouth against my throat. I tilted my head, giving him better access, my head foggy with desire.  
I let loose a moan as I felt his fangs scrap gently across my neck.  
He suddenly ripped himself away and shot across to the other side of the room. With my head still clouded I fell to the ground, unprepared for his sudden movement.  
I soon gained my senses when I fell on my already bruised butt.

"Ow!" I said again rubbing my behind,

"Is this gunna be a regular thing?"

I winced in pain as I stood up.

**~ Hmm there were some parts that I was slightly disappointed in how it turned out, but this is my second story. Reviews are appreciated. Tell me what you think :p ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry the story is a little short. I'll be able to wright more clearly when i'm not so preoccupied. My laptop is a little screwed at the moment, but my minds been in other places as well. I'll try to update next week as well with a better and more focused chapter. XD Thank you to Alexandra 101, downbelowgirl, DarkAngel620, redashrose, and to all the people who favorited. I hope i'm doing a decent job lol. Unfortunately I might be changeing the rating to T. I just thought I should let you guys know beforehand.**

Chapter 2

"So... not to make things 'awkward' or anything but do you know where the exit door is? I do have a curfew. I'm going to be in so much shit when I get back..." I trailed off slightly mumbling.

Meanwhile Godric was in the corner with his hands indenting into the wall as if to restrain himself, his **dark** eyes cautiously looking me over like I was concieling a weapon or something.

I looked down at myself. Nope nothing there, although it would be hard to hide something in this outfit. Couldnt I have been wearing combat boots and a leather **suit** like that chick off of the matrix?

I mean honestly I look like a tramp.

"What? Do I have crap on my face?"

_**'Crap on my face? Seriously? Thats the best you could come up with?'**_

_'Shut up! I panicked'_

_**'He's going to think your crazy if you keep talking to yourself''**_

I snapped back to reality my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

_**'Gotcha'**_ Said that little voice in my head.

"Not funny"

I came back to the present to find Godric inches from me looking at me with concern.

"Ahh!" I yelped falling backwards in surprise. A pair of arms **shot **out and grasped me. His hand slightly lingered while I found my balance.

"Whew! That was close. Twice enough is for me, but you know what they say, 'Three times the charm'. I'm sorry i'm talking too much. I do that when I get nervous". I threw a weak smile at him.

"That's quite alright, Miss?"

"**Sutherland**, but you can call me Melissa" I let out in a breath of air.

"I would like to apologize for my actions. It has been a long time since i'v had such temptation before me."

"'I'm' a temptation?" My eyes wide with disbelief.

"Your blood"

Disappointment shot through me.

'Of course i'm not a temptation. He's probably been with women who look like supermodels. Who am I kidding. Stupid blood.'

"I should be able to resist but it is difficult in your state of undress" His eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Well sorry. It's not like I woke up this morning and thought, 'I think i'm going to wear something extra slutty to see if I could tempt some vampires today'", he was definatly smiling now. I lit up, a smile of my own breaking through.

"Ugh. Damn you and your contagious smiles.", I pouted, playfully swatting his arm. He stepped back, slightly distancing himself from our close proximity.

"Why do you have to be so cute?" I added whistfully.I swear if vampires could blush he would be red all the way up to his roots. He looked almost flustered. Almost, but not quite. That just wouldn't suit him.

"What? Oh don't tell me no one's ever told you that before", my eyebrows raised in question and astonishment. He seemed at a loss of what to say.

"Oh I get it. Your seen as 'The Boss' and therefore people find it difficult to talk with you. Am I on the right track?" I took a stance folding my arms, my lips titled upward with amusement waiting for his reply.

"Something along these lines. My prodigy and I converse easily enough." He seemed to be loosening up. He didnt look as tense as he was earlier.

"You spent a thousand years with Eric, your his maker. Of course your going to be able to talk with him. Besides that, Eric isn't a girl it would be kinda queer if he thought you were cute.", laughter began to bubble up and it was hard to contain it but one look at Godrics vacant expression had me gulping it back.


End file.
